If I See You
by echofinley
Summary: Rumple goes to New York City after he was banished and wants to go back to Belle and talk to her. Belle feels bad about banishing him and wants to talk to him too, but they will have to see each other if they want to talk and fix what they broke. Takes place in New York City after winter finale.
1. Chapter 1

So I've had this idea for a while now, although I didn't really expect to be posting anything anytime soon since I've been busy but here's what I came up with. I was kind of unsure about it, but I hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time if I did Rumple and Belle would be happily together.**

He had passed by the store several times in the last couple weeks, although he never went in it. But one day after he found himself staring at it again he decided just to go in. He walked in the store and was hit with a familiar smell tea and antiques. When the door shut he heard a little bell. As he stood in the shop it was all oddly familiar and comforting. He knew why when he realized that the little shop reminded him of his old antique and pawn shop in Storybrooke. Although unlike how his store fit in in the small town of Storybrooke, this little store was strange in the heart of New York City. It must have cost a fortune to put it here.

As much as it reminded him of his shop there was one thing very different, instead of antiques everywhere all lined up in glass cases, endless books sat on shelves all around which wasn't that odd considering it was a bookstore. Like the antiques in his shop the books looked really old. Although they were obviously in excellent condition. Another thing different was this shop was a lot brighter than his. Instead of the dark colors in his pawn shop this one was his favorite color, blue. Oddly enough, he thought this was the exact shade of his favorite color, Belle's eyes. Before he got too lost in memories of her, although she was on his mind every waking hour and every minutes in his dreams, he tried to distract himself by scanning the titles of the closet row of books.

He wondered if this was how Belle felt after he kicked her out of his castle and his life. He wondered if she thought about everyone they had spent together like he was. If she imagined he was close by her before she got captured, like he had been doing every day. He would see her again he thought. With the plans he made with Ursula he would get back to his wife and fix everything.

While he was looking at the books his eyes caught an opening to a back room. He couldn't see much with the thin but dark curtains, but he saw a glance of a set of stairs. As he started to walk to back he heard heels clicking down the stairs, he took a step back. He saw a glimpse of a figure caring a box towards a table in the back. He decided that it would be rude to just walk in the shop and then quietly leave seeing as there was someone here. He rounded the corner and as he was pushing back the curtain he addressed the woman who was sorting through some of her favorite books.

"I'm sorry. Are you the owner of this shop?" The two still couldn't see each other but the woman who was indeed the owner answered her unexpected customer with a little giggle. It was then that he was hit with realization and all the pieces came together. He about fell finally seeing the woman in a bright gold dress, which reminded him so much of the first time he laid eyes on her.

"I am," she said proudly. "Although the shop not actually-"she continued as she was turning around, only to be met with nothing but the shutting of the shop door, and a fleeting figure.

She was very puzzled why the first visitor of her shop had ran off. Her visitor was immensely shocked and confused at why she was here, in New York City, running a book store. His wife, his Belle so close. He didn't know why he ran, or even how with his leg. But he had, as soon as he realized it was her. He wondered if he should go back, but what would he say? What would she say? He didn't know if he could look into her eyes again and see the anguish and sadness because of him. But would he see that he thought. She must have known what crossing the town border meant, that she couldn't ever go back again. Then why did she cross it? Why did she come to New York City? For a second he considered that she came here for him, but how did she know he was here. No, she was probably just here because the town shunned her.

After he left there was no one to protect her from everyone who despised her for loving him. No one to glare at all the people who stared at them whenever they were seen together. Not that Belle ever complained about it. She was always trying to get him to ignore them and just enjoy being together. He truly did enjoy their outings but he hated how they would judge Belle. He cringed at thinking how they acted once he was gone, or perhaps, he thought, maybe they praised her and claimed she was a hero for ridding the town of a monster. Even though it was killing him to think out it he wondered if maybe she believed him.

He walked towards central park and decided to take a stroll amongst the contrasting green compared to the grey city. It was a nice sunny day, though it didn't lift his spirts, it was a good day to walk about. He did this quite often. He didn't always enjoy it though. Not only did it hurt his leg but it also gave him too much time to think and dwell on his sadness. Not only on Belle but also, considering how close he was to Bae's old apartment, Bae's death. He walked over the Bow Bridge and then continued until he found the row of benches where he usually sat.

He knew he was going to have to see Belle. It was unlikely they would accidently run into each other, but he needed to see her face to face and to know why she was here.

_So that's it. Please tell me what you thought, and I plan to have them meet if you guys want me to continue. Also if anyone has ideas for meetings or almost meeting you can leave them in a review or you can PM me also any questions or advice I'd be happy to listen to or any Rumbelle feels! Also I think I'm going to have them meet (or maybe not meet__J__) on a subway for the next chapter or a future one. Any ways, thanks so much for reading it! _


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, firstly I want to say thanks to everyone that followed and read and review this story, you guys are awesome. Also a special thank you to **.kanobi**, **PartyintheTARDIS12**, and **VyeLoyomBrightwarrior **for reviewing and leaving prompts, I will be using all these so again thank you. This chapter is from the prompt by **PartyintheTARDIS12.** Enjoy and please tell me what you thought!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time **

Belle was miserable in Storybrooke, and no one could seem to understand why. At first they praised and smiled at her for banishing the evil from there town, but eventually they avoided her like before. They would look at her sad demeanor and have puzzled look on their faces. As hard as she tried to hide the fact that she was hurting, it was evident in the way she slumped her shoulders, and how she was always distracted. Also everyone noticed she lost her usual Belle-y upbeat spirt.

She wouldn't go near the pawn shop, though she did still live in their house. People of course talked about that wondering why she would still live into the beast house now that she was free of him. Belle just couldn't seem to make herself move even though it was painful to be there, to remember all the good memories they had there. Whether it be when he made her breakfast in bed or how happy she would be when he came home from the pawn shop. One of the most painful memories was how they would sit close together on the couch and read out loud. It was because it reminded her of when she would read to him while he spun at his wheel in the Dark Caste. Even though it saddened her to stay there she didn't move to the library and she didn't plan to, but she did stop sleeping in their room. She just couldn't. Instead she moved her stuff into one of the guest rooms.

During the day she still opened the library and read to the kids. She even started helping Henry with his newest operation, but he could tell her heart wasn't in it. No, her heart was somewhere very far away.

People stared at her and she was a subject of discussion for everyone in the town. Killian was one of the many confused. Being personally involved with the whole ordeal and knowing firsthand what her dark husband was going to do, left him wondering why she was mourning over her lost. Even though he had in the past tried to hurt Belle, twice, it wasn't personal. He actually liked Belle, she was nice and compassionate. He talking to Emma about his confusion one night.

"I just don't understand, love" he said. She tilted her head and thought about it.

"Remember when I visited to you in the hospital right after you shot Belle," he nodded. "You said you had hurt your foe, but I said you hurt Belle. What did you say after that?" He thought about it, remembering painfully laying in the hospital bed while she interrogated him.

"I told you that I hurt his heart, and that Belle was just where he kept it." Emma nodded, but Hook still looked confused.

"You remember how distraught he was. "

"I don't see how-"

"Rumpelstiltskin kept Belle's heart too and now that he's gone, he's taken it with him."

"Even after everything he's done."

"I bet you don't have the cleanest track record either, I don't." he smirked agreeing.

"But you still love me, don't you?" he said with a smile. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well-, "he crashed his lips to hers. She kissed him back not even mad he interrupted her.

While Emma and Hook decided to stay in and watch a movie, Ruby was at the Golds' house helping Belle pack.

"Ruby thanks for helping. I probably couldn't have done this without you." Belle said looking around at all the packed boxes. They had gone through the whole house deciding what she would bring with her and what she would leave or donate. They had packed up almost everything but they didn't pack Belle's and Rumple's chipped cup. It wasn't because she was going to leave it, she just didn't want to let it out of her sights. Along with the tea cup the dagger would also be wrapped up in her purse.

"Of course Belle. And I will make sure to keep an eye on the house, pawn shop, and your library until you come back." She hoped Belle would find her way back to Storybrooke even though the spell on the town line prevented people from coming back.

"Again thank you so much for that too. I don't know how I could ever repay you"

"You don't ever have to. Although I don't want you to go, I do understand why you are." Belle looked at her friendly gratefully. She went over to hug her friend.

"Thank you for being there for me this whole time. You are the greatest friend that I could ever ask for. No one else in the town…" she faded off, not wanting to talk about how the rest of the town avoided her like the plague. Ruby hugged her tighter.

"Everyone else in town are stupid." She pulled Belle out at arm's length. "You just have to promise me to stay safe and that you will call, skype, or even send messages via carrier pigeons if you have to, every night. You hear me." Belle smiled.

"Of course." Belle went over to her laptop to check her flight.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"New York City."

"How do you know he'll be there?"

"That's where Bae, or Neal, lived."

"You're sure he'll be there?"

"Yes." She said surely.

"Alright then let's get you there. How are you going to get all your stuff there?"

"Well I was hoping you could ship them to me in New York City. I'll bring a suitcase tonight and spend the night in a hotel. I already bought an apartment and also a bookstore so when my boxes come in I'll start to unpack."

"It sounds like you've thought of everything." Belle had. She planned and set up everyting to leave and find Rumple. It had been a couple weeks since she decided to, but it was only this morning when she definitely knew she had to. Rumple hadn't been there for his first child's birth, Belle didn't want that to happen this time.

So that was the first time I have ever written Captain Swan so yeah… please don't be too harsh on that. Anyways as always thanks for reading and please review your thoughts, questions, or prompts, or any Rumbelle feels. Thanks everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, all your very encouraging reviews and follows drove me to get the next chapter up fast so here it is. Again thank you to everyone who read, followed and reviewed. I would just like to say…

** .kanobi-**that was a great prompt (the magic one, although I will be using almost all of the ideas) that inspired me to write about it which I will do in later chapters so thank you very much.

**PartyintheTARDIS12**- I'm glad you wrote a prompt it was such a great idea and I was glad you gave it so I could put it in my story.

**VyeLoyomBrightwarrior**- I'm so glad you liked it, and I will totally use your prompt.

**Jael73-** thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter.

This chapter comes from prompts from both **Jael73 **and **j****.kanobi **so again thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time.**

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked Belle when she saw her get in her car without her suitcase.

"To talk to Bae," Ruby nodded knowing Belle did this quite often.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No that's ok I'll be fine by myself." She reassured her friend. "Besides don't you have a date with a certain cricket?

"I do," she said excitedly. "But Belle its dark and I could always cance-"

"Absolutely not," Belle interrupted. "He just worked up his courage to ask you out after how many months of just ordering coffee and a bagel?"

"I know, but-"

"Ruby!" she exclaimed

"Fine, fine," she conceded. "Only if you're sure?"

"I'm positive, go have fun with Archie. Just make sure to remember every detail so you can call me and tell me everything tomorrow."

"Almighty then," Ruby said with a laugh. "When are you leaving Storybrooke?

"Probably ten or so."

"Ok then." She hugged her tight. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I'm going to miss you too." Belle replied. After a few moments she spoke up again. "Hey, Rubes,"

"Yeah."

"I need to go." Ruby sighed but still didn't let go.

"I know, but I don't want you to,"

"Ruby," she said as she pushed her out at arm's length.

"I know, I know Belle. I hope you find him." Belle smiled. She hadn't told Ruby about the baby yet and she knew Ruby would be mad at her, once she finally told her, for keeping it from her. But she was glad someone supported her.

With one final hug she left in her car to the graveyard. On the way there she stopped at her father's shop. Their relationship was rocky after she banished Rumple, her father saying he was right all along, but he was the only flower shop in town and she wanted pick out something to put on Bae's grave before she left. Also she figured she should say bye to him even though she wouldn't be telling him she was leaving. She went into the shop and picked out a flower. She wanted to talk to her father, but she found she couldn't. So she left with an awkward hug.

Once done there she found herself with a flash light walking towards Bae's grave. She sat down in front of the stone and laid down a single dark crimson rose. She leaned forward and kissed the stone.

"Hello Bae," she started like she usually did. "I'm leaving tonight. I'm going to find your papa or at least I'm going to try." She sighed and laid down next to the stone. "Oh Bae I wish you were here." She and Bae had gotten close in the Enchanted Forest after Rumple's death. He was her only support when she was mourning her lost. "You could've help me find him. I know he wishes you were with us too." she closed her eyes. "I found out I am pregnant Bae. I don't know how your father will take it, but I know he has to know, he has to be there for this child's birth. I know he regretted not being at yours, he regretted a lot of things." She wasn't just talking about how Rumple regretted letting Bae go, but she also believed he regretted keeping all those secrets from her. She too regret a lot of things, she just hoped they could fix their relationship. She picked herself up. "I'll be back Bae but next time Rumple will be here too and maybe you brother or sister." She smiled "I love you Bae."

She drove back to the house and grabbed her suitcase and then headed for the town line. She looked out the window and said goodbye to all her favorite Storybrooke sights. She tried not to cry and hoped she would be back. As she drove she didn't notice she was being followed. She drove until she got to the town line, that's where she stopped the car. She got out and tried to slow her heart beat.

"Belle," Ruby called out, and Belle whipped around to see her friend coming out of a car with Archie on her tale.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" she called out. "Archie?"

"She told me what you doing Belle, but I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you Archie, but what are you guys doing here?" Ruby finally reached her. She was dressed for her date in a knee length dark red strapless dress, and matching heels.

"I had to see you off."

"Ruby I will see you again."

"You can't know that for sure."

"Ruby I will, besides I call you and tell you everything that's happening. Although I think you'll have more to tell me, "She said with a glace and a smile to Archie who blushed.

"Please be careful Belle," Ruby gave her a hug and Belle whispered something into Ruby's ear. Ruby let go and ran a finger until her eye trying to catch a tear before it ruined her mascara. Archie walked up behind her and but a light hand on her waist.

"You take care of her, ok?" Belle said looking at Archie.

"I will," he said with a broad smile that reassured Belle that they would be just fine. "You take care of yourself too."

She walked back into her car and left Ruby to huddle into Archie while she drove across the line preventing her from ever coming back into Storybrooke. Belle didn't even look back.

"I will see you again Rum."

_I hoped you liked it that was my first time writhing Red Cricket so again please don't be too harsh on that. Anyway as always please review any questions, thoughts, prompts or Rumbelle feels! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone so quick question. Has anyone planned to write something with a certain plot and storyline but then found yourself writing something completely different? Yes? No? Well anyways that's what happened with this chapter. But the chapter that I had planned will be posted for next chapter. So anyways hope you like this chapter! Oh and thank you to the reviewers, I think there's like 18 now. Which is like 18 more than I expected so thank you all so much. Also all the amazing reviews. And thanks to the people who favorited this story and just took time to read it. All you guys are awesome.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or the amazing characters. _

She looks at the envelope, and just by the formal handwriting on the front of it she can tell it's from him. _Belle Gold _is beautifully written in dark ink, and she tenses a little. He used her new last name, her married name. She doesn't know if he wrote it out of spite or love. Maybe he was mocking her. She didn't know, and she figured she would have to read the letter to find out. But she was hesitant. She wasn't sure she wanted to read the words that he had for her. Her mind came up with numerous possibilities. It was driving her insane staring at her name while her imagination and fears ran wild.

After biting her lip harshly she decided she needed to read it. She ripped it open quickly. She pulled out three folded papers. She carefully unfolded the first one, though with shaky hands.

"_Belle_," she said out loud reading the letter, though her voice was barely above a whisper. "_I love you_," at that she let out a sob. She walked to her living room and sat down in a chair. "_I always have and always will. I want you to know that. I hope you believe that even after everything I've put you though; the lies and the secrets. I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you hoped I would be, the man you thought I was becoming. I'm sorry I let you down," _she cried, her body trembled. She hated how self-deprecating he sounded. She loved him still did love him for who he was. She was sorry she didn't see how much he was struggling after they got married. She thought he was happy and fine. Maybe if she had saw how much he was hurting and struggling with the control and power the dagger held over him, she could've helped him. But she didn't. She started getting angry with herself. "_Please Belle, I know somehow you think this was your fault, but it wasn't. I risked our marriage by keeping things from you and wanting to go after my own desires and not even caring who I put in harm's way. As long as it wasn't you. So please don't blame yourself." _But she did. She was his wife, she was supposed to know him the best, and she was supposed to help him. "_I've had over 300 hundreds years of practice in hiding, and masking my emotions. I've become good at that. I'm sorry I didn't let you in and kept up a façade. I tried to warn you that I am a monster but you refused to believe It." _and she still didn't. She called him a beast at the town line out of anger and sadness, but she didn't believe it. "_I'm sad that I proved you wrong but I'm too selfish to say that I wish I had never met you. I'm sorry for all the sadness and pain I caused you and I wish I could change a lot of things, but I'm not sorry I got to be a part of your life. Asking for you as my price was the second best deal I've ever made. The first being when we agreed to love and cherish each other for the rest of our lives, and although that didn't happen, I'm glad I got to marry you. You brought love and light into my life. I never expected something so wonderful to happen to me, but you did. That's why it pains me so much to deliver the next two paper, but I think we both know it's for the best." _She frowned. What were the papers? She saw that there were a few lines left but her curiously got the best of her and she open up the folded papers. Her eyes skimmed the page, and tears flooded her eyes. No, this wasn't best. She didn't agree with his words. How could he write her a letter telling her he loved her but then send divorce papers? She wondered if the last line explained anything. She switched out the divorce papers for his letter and read the last lines. "_Sweetheart, I will always love you. Forever_."

She read and reread the last line. He'd had given up on them but she didn't blame him. She was the one who banished him away. Her hand went up to wipe away a tear. As she did she woke up.

She started crying as she sat in bed. She reminded herself that it was just a nightmare. She tried to get back to sleep, but she couldn't not after that. She still had a few hours to go before she could get ready to go down the shop in hopes that on opening day she might have a visitor who didn't run out. So she decided to get up. She made her way to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. Picking out her most soothing tea she made it how she usually did. She walked over to the only window in her apartment and looked out and the beautiful city skyline. She took a sip and the taste reminded her of the blend she used at the Dark Castle. She sighed and looked out at the lights that lit up the whole city. Making the dark night not so dark. Although it was beautiful it made her feel sadder. It was nothing like Storybrooke, and especially nothing like the Enchanted Forest. She tried to remind herself why she was there. She found herself placing a hand over her stomach, over the growing baby inside of her.

_As always please review any questions, thoughts, prompts or Rumbelle feels! Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone my busy schedule cleared up a bit so I got to update, yay! So firstly thanks to all the reviewers, readers, and followers!

**Jael73**- thanks for reviewing! Also thanks for understanding what I meant. Hope you liked it and continue to read.

**VyeLoyomBrightwarrior**- I'm so glad your liking this story, and I'm sure Rumple will have a lot to sayJ

**ZizhunWriter**- I love that idea! I love that people are leaving prompts. I keep having new ideas too that keep me from pushing along the story.(Rumbelle fluffJ) but hopefully I will be able to use your idea.

**mimidawn**- thank you so much for reading! Glad you liked it.

**jamie**.**wan**.**kanobi**- Thanks for PMing me! I love talking about ideas and stuff! Please continue to do so if you see anything wrong, or have questions or thoughts.

So I think that's everyone but if not it wasn't intentional I'm really sorry and you can PM so I can thank you. Ok so this chapter is based of ideas and prompts from **VyeLoyomBrightwarrior**. It was actually in the first review so thank you **VyeLoyomBrightwarrior**!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time. Or the fabulous characters (and that's probably a good thing__J__)_

He wasn't exactly following her, but he knew she arrived at the shop at exactly 9:00, and while inside she would make tea. He noticed and was a little upset that their chipped cup was nowhere to be seen, but he brushed it off. Then she would clean the shelves and organize the books. Although she seemed to spend more time reading them. She'd be in the middle of cleaning a dusty book jacket one minute, and then next minute reading the first page. Eventually she was too engrossed to notice that it was already lunch, and that she had finished the book. She would close whatever she was reading and then close up the shop and walk over to a little café. It wasn't far from the shop so she went there every day. She also just loved the delicious fresh soups and salads they made.

She always sat alone, which made him feel a twinge of sadness, but that was soon suppressed as guys would try to flirt with her. He would start to get mad, but Belle never seemed interested in any of them. She would give them a friendly smile as they offered to buy her a drink, but she would always make an excuse, or so he thought. From his position across the street he couldn't hear or see what they were seeing, but none of the guys ever stayed or sat down.

He wondered why. Why didn't she take one of them up on their offer? It really puzzled him. All the guys were much younger and better looking than him, and he was sure that none of them would've made a deal for her. Especially not one that took her away from everything and everyone she knew. Including a fiancé. She could've ruled after her father with Gaston. But, no he took her away. He was positive those other guys wouldn't have done that. They wouldn't have made her become their maid and make her sleep in a damp dungeon, or yell at her and throw her out. They also wouldn't have lied and kept secrets from her. He felt horrible remember all the wrongs he did against her. He was growing less and less sure if he should she her again. But he really wanted to know why she was here. It baffled him that she was here. Sometimes he wondered if he imagined her. Maybe that's why he started to follow her. To make sure she didn't disappear.

She sometimes would look behind her, as if she sensed someone was watching her. But she never saw him. Not that he was complaining. He wasn't ready yet, and though he didn't know it, neither was she. So he followed her secretly.

She would go back to the shop after lunch and continue cleaning until well into the evening. She would leave the shop, and at first he would go home too. But as soon as he realized she regularly stayed late he started to get worried about her walking to her apartment alone at night, he started following her home too. Just to make sure she would arrive safely.

It had been almost two weeks since he started trailing her. He found she pretty much did the same thing every day. She would wake up, clean the shop, read a book, take a lunch break, clean the shop again, and then go home. He wasn't bored of following her, though. He loved seeing her every day, seeing her small smiles, the light in her eyes, and the glow of her face. He didn't realize how much he missed her carefully chosen outfits and heels. That's why he thought it was so odd when she started to forgo her expensive heels for plain flats. He also never thought he would see her in pants, but she did nowadays. She would either wear jeans or lose yoga pants, along with a baggy shirt or a formless blouse.

Today she was dressed in dark jeans, a grey flowy shirt, and red flats. It was rather fancy compared to how she usually dressed. He got his answer midday as to why, and it pain him at the realization. It happened when she closed the shop and walked to her usual café for lunch. Instead of sitting at a table meant for two all by herself, a man walked over and she got up and shook his hand before offering him the other seat. He sat across the street in disgust as they smiled and laughed. They both ordered the same thing, though not hamburgers and ice tea, and continued talking. At the end of the lunch, which came all too late for Rumple, he handed her a piece of paper, which no doubt had his number. And to Rumple's surprise she took it. She even gave the man a hug, which Rumple clenched his jaw at, before the man left. Rumple walked home that night almost as depressed as when he was forced to leave Storybrooke. The next day he debated whether or not he should keep following her, but he ended up decided that he still would. Even if she didn't love him, he still love her and would continue to make sure she was safe and happy. If that guy made her happy, then so be it. At least that's what he wanted to believe. If he really thought about it, deep down he was thinking of how to win her back. He still had an agreement with Ursula. Maybe he should move up the date to go to Storybrooke. He could find the author sooner and demand a happy ending. One with Belle. But for now he would watch her no matter how painful it was for him.

She walked out in her new usual attire, of jeans and flats, and started out her usual routine again. It was only after she closed her shop, usually early, that she made another change. A change that made him follow her in a taxi through the New York City traffic. His taxi driver raised an eyebrow when he told him to follow the taxi in front of them. But with the generous tip Rumple gave him, he did what he was told. After they swerved and honked through the heavy traffic they stopped in front of a tall, large building. He watched her go into the rather old building and then he waited for her to come out. It ended up being an hour and a half. He thought about going in but he couldn't risk her seeing him. Although he was very curious.

When she came out she had tears coming down her face but she was smiling through them. He felt a flutter in his heart at her smile. He hadn't seen it that radiant since she arrived in New York City. He wondered what made her smile like that. He was happy for a moment seeing her happiness but it soon vanished when he saw the man from the café follow close behind her. She threw herself into his arms for a big hug.

_As always thanks for reading and please review or PM with any thoughts, prompts, or Rumbelle feels. Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone, so on a side note you know how Ruby's and Belle's ship name is Red Beauty, why isn't it Rebelle and pronounced Rebel. It's so much cooler! Anyways here's the next chapter and it comes from a prompt by_ **ZizhunWriter**. _Thank you_ **ZizhunWriter **_for the prompt!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or its characters.**

Ruby screamed. Belle quickly covered her hurting ears with her hands. Ruby's howl was so loud that it brought her recently official boyfriend over to where she was standing in front of her laptop screen. She had originally been sitting but when she heard the news she immediately sprang up. Belle looked at her own screen miles away in New York City with a huge smile on her face. It was mirrored by Ruby and soon her boyfriend, once Ruby told him the wonderful news.

"Belle, were so happy for you!" Archie said looking at Belle.

"Happy?" Ruby said looking at her boyfriend with eyebrows raise. She turned back to Belle, "I'm absolutely elated." Belle's smile grew.

"I am too," she told her, and she was, but she was also very nervous and a bit scared. She had always wanted kids, and more so when she and Rumple got married, but she had always imagined having a child with Rumple by her side. Now she wasn't sure if she would get too. It had been over two months since she got here and she didn't know how to find him. What had she been thinking? She would just go where she thought he might be and he would bump into her?

"How far along are you?" Archie interrupted her thoughts.

"Almost three months." She answered. "I have to go to the doctor's next week for my second visit."

"So you already went? When?" Ruby asked.

"About two weeks after I left Storybrooke."

"So are you healthy? Nothing's wrong right?" Ruby asked worried.

"Yes perfectly healthy. I do have morning sickness and I feel terrible most of the day, but I'm pretty sure that's normal." She told them and then added excitedly, "I even got the baby's first picture." Ruby eyes widened.

"Can we see it?" Belle smiled, happy to finally having someone to show it to.

"Of course! Let me go get it," with that Belle ran out of view to her bedroom. With Belle off their laptop screen Archie wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist. She turned around to face him and still had an excited grin on her face.

"I can't believe Belle's pregnant." Archie said.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me." Her boyfriend chuckled.

"With the aftershock of the Snow Queen's curse and the loss of her husband after he lied to her and left the whole town in jeopardy, it probably wasn't her number one concern."

"Yeah, but I'm her best friend," Ruby pointed out.

"True, but two weeks after that she made a difficult decision. She made up her mind to leave. Even when she knew once she crossed that border she couldn't return." Ruby pulled away slightly and looked at him seriously.

"She will come back Archie. She'll find a way." She told him

"I hope so." Archie said with a sigh. He kissed Ruby's forehead and held her. "We could help, you know." Ruby lifted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"We could look for a way to fix the border problem." Ruby's opened her month and then closed it again before she smiled at him lovingly.

"Archie." She placed both of her hands on his face. "That's the best idea ever." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly. It lasted until they heard an intruding cough.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something." Belle said trying to look mad, but epically failing. She ended up having a huge smile on her face. Archie blushed, but Ruby smiled, making it evident she was really happy.

"No, of course not." Ruby said. "Now weren't you going to shows us the baby?" Belle hesitated, looking at them accusingly with a smile.

"Yes, but you and me are going to talk."

"Later." Ruby told her.

"Fine, later." Belle conceded. Archie stood to the side looking at the two awkwardly wondering what they would talk about once he was gone. "So here's the picture. You can't really see a lot since it early, but there's definitely a little one growing inside of me." Belle held up the picture to the laptop.

"Awe," Ruby squealed, and Archie smiled. "I wish I could be there with you."

"I'll come back Ruby." Belle said reassuringly. Then she turned her gaze on Archie. "I see you've been taking care of my Ruby."

"I keep my promises." He said with a happy grin.

"I see that." Belle chuckled.

"Speaking of promises, I have an appointment in ten minutes." Ruby looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. Then she looked at him with a frown.

"Right now?"

"I'm afraid so." Ruby sighed.

"Fine, but call me later?"

"Of course." He said with a smile, and then walked over to kiss her goodbye. Belle watched amused as they kissed. They finally broke apart and he looked over to the laptop.

"Bye Belle and congratulations."

"Thank you." She said sincerely. "Goodbye Archie." As soon as he left both girls looked at each other and simultaneously screamed.

"Oh my gosh Rubes, I'm so happy for you."

"I'm really happy for me too." they both laughed. "He's so much more open now and he's really sweet."

"Awe Ruby I'm really glad."

"So what about you? Did you find Rumpelstiltskin yet?" Belle's face fell, and Ruby immediately saw that it was a bad question.

"Not yet," Belle said disappointed. "But," she said trying to change the subject. "I met a really nice couple, Shawn and Natalie. They have two kids and, they teach pre-natal and child birthing classes. I had lunch with Shawn a few weeks ago and he told me a lot of what to expect and he invited me to the classes. I probably won't join officially for a while, but I did go to one a couple weeks ago. "

"That's great Belle!" Ruby said.

"Yeah it was really helpful, although it was a little sad seeing all the couples there. Honestly Ruby I don't know what I was thinking coming here. It was stupid."

"No," Ruby said seriously. "It wasn't stupid, Belle. It was brave. This is you fighting for true love, for your happy ending. I can't say that I forgive your husband for leaving us to our doom, but I know that you're the best chance he has."

"Your right Ruby. I can't lose hope. It's just hard all by myself out here." Ruby thought about it, if she and Archie could fix the border problem, she wouldn't have to be alone. Her and Archie could go to New York City and help her.

"I know Belle, but you're the strongest person I know." Belle looked at her appreciatively.

"Thanks Rubes." Belle said, and then she yawned. "Well it's getting late." She looked down at her growing stomach. "The little one and I are exhausted. Good night Ruby."

_As always thanks for reading and please review or PM with any thoughts, prompts, or Rumbelle feels. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, thank you all so much for reviewing and following and favorite-ing. So this chapter was a little hurried and I have a pounding headache but I really wanted to get it up so here it is. (Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or the characters.**

The week following her chat with Ruby was fairly busy. After telling her friend the big news, she had to update her every night one how she and the baby were. She also worked extra hard at the shop since she planned on having the grand opening in two weeks. She made sure there wasn't one speck of dust anywhere and all the books were perfectly in order and in the correct sections and selves. She may have pushed herself too much, but she didn't tell Ruby and Archie for she feared that they would worry too much. She found herself getting really tired during the day and having to take short breaks more often. Talking to Natalie she got reassured it was to be expected. Although she trusted Natalie, she was getting worried at how unwell she felt. Maybe all she needed to do was slow down. She would ask her doctor tomorrow at her second appointment, she thought. But today she had to get to the shop. She got there early like she usually did and got right to work.

As she took a break she looked around at all the hard work and the time and effort she put into the little shop. She was rather proud taking it all in. She wondered what it would be like when the baby was born. She had a back room where she could set up a small crib for naps. She looked around the room. This is where she would teach her baby to walk, talk, and read. Especially read, she thought with a smile. She would teach her child to appreciate and love reading. After she came out of her daydream she started picking out books she would read to her baby. She found a book of fairytales and had to smile. She started reading them, but found herself frowning. Most of them ended with the couple off to their honeymoon with the ending of happily ever after. They never told what happened after the happy ending. She remembered her amazing honeymoon thinking that it was Rumple's and her happy ending, but look where she was now. She and Rumple weren't together and they definitely weren't happy. But the nagging and optimistic part of her thought this wasn't the end. Their story wasn't complete just yet.

Realizing that it was well after noon she raced out the door and made her way to the café. As she got there she saw someone was already sitting at her table. She smiled and made her way over to it. Taking the open seat she saw that the person had already ordered for her.

"Oh Natalie. You got me a hamburger! Thank you." Belle said happily

"Of course. I've never seen someone enjoy a good hamburger as much as you." Belle laughed. Natalie had started to meet Belle for lunch and every time Belle would order the same thing.

"That's what my husband said after I tried one."

"Tried one? With your husband? When was the first time you had a hamburger?" Natalie asked astonished. Belle tilted her head.

"Two years ago, I think."

"You never had hamburgers growing up?" she asked incredulously. Belle looked embarrassed.

"Well we didn't really have them were I come from."

"They don't have hamburgers in Australia?"

"What?" Belle gave her an odd look. "Oh, Australia," she got what Natalie was referring to. "My accent?" Natalie nodded.

"Um, well," Belle shuddered trying to come up with anything but the truth. "My parents were vegetarian," she said lamely, but Natalie nodded with understanding. They continued to talk as she ate her hamburger and Natalie ate her salad. The waitress came over with their checks and they paid. They continued to sit and talk. She and Natalie had become quick friends. The found that they were very different but understood one another. Although Belle couldn't tell Natalie everything about her life, she found that Natalie understood how she felt without so many words.

Belle started telling her how tired she was getting and how uncomfortable she felt all the time. As she was telling her, trying to see if Natalie could explain anything, Natalie kept looking over Belle's shoulder.

"I would tell Ruby but she's a little protective and she's already worried that I came here all by myself. I love her though she's always been there for me. Even when people-"

"Belle." Natalie cut her off without looking at her, but behind her.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I must be rambling. It's just really nice to actually talk face to face to someone." She said rapidly.

"No, Belle, you're not rambling," Natalie said finally looking in her eyes. "It's great to talk to someone who doesn't need there diaper changed. I love my kids, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for them, but I like that I can actually have a real conversation with you." Belle smiled. "No it's not that, it just there's been a man sitting over there for a while."

"So," Belle shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he likes sitting there." Natalie shook her head.

"No that's not it. He keeps looking over here. He has been ever since you arrived."

"Well maybe he likes me," Belle said nonchalantly with a laugh.

"I thought that too," Natalie said. "But he looks older than you. And he doesn't look like one of those dumb guys you think with one smile you'll melt in their arms. He's wearing a tailored suit and has a cane."

Belle's eyes widened. "Where?" She said hurriedly.

Natalie went to point him out as Belle turned in her seat, but her hand fell when she didn't see him.

"Where'd he go? He was just sitting there." She and Belle's eyes searched for the illusive man but all they saw was an empty bench. Belle stood up abruptly.

"Belle wearing are you going?"

"I'm sorry I have to go." She rushed across the street leaving a bewildered Natalie. As she managed to get to the other side without getting hit by a car she looked around trying to find any trace of the mysterious man. She looked both ways trying to see if she could find him but she didn't.

She didn't sleep well that night when she finally went home. Was it Rumple? If it was what was he doing watching her form across the street? Why didn't he come up to her? She thought of many questions, but had to remind herself that it might not even be him. It could've been just some other guy who wears a suit and cane.

She got up the next morning still trying to make sense of it all. She probably would've walked around all day in a distracted haze if she didn't have something else to distract her. That morning she was called by her doctor's office reminding her of her second appointment. As she got dressed she felt something off. As she walked out the door her stomach was pulsing with pain. She was glad she was going to the doctors because she was really worried. She stumbled out of her apartment and made her way to the subway. The subway cars were especially packed today and she had to stand up. She looked around at all the people crowded into each other. The rough bumps and swaying of the car started to make her dizzy. As she looked at all the people she saw a man in a suit. Then she saw his cane. She shook her head and closed her eyes. He couldn't be here, she thought. Her heartbeat started to race. Her head felt light and her stomach cramped.

"Miss are you all right?" she heard a voice say. She looked up but she couldn't place the voice. She tried to find the person but they all seemed out of focus.

"I, I-"she stumbled. "I'm fine." Her eyes struggled to stay open. People started calling for help.

"We need a doctor! Help! This woman is collapsing."

"No seriously I'm alright." She said.

"Help!" someone screamed as Belle's knees buckled. Even though there were many people around her, only open pair of arms caught her.

"Rumple." she cried out as she looked into dark brown eyes, before all she could see was darkness.

_So hope you liked it! As always please review or PM with any questions, thoughts, prompts, or Rumbelle feels! Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

This was so much fun to write! I had butterflies in my stomach writing it, which has never happen before! So hope you like it! :)

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a time. (like I've been continually saying for the last chapters)_**

Waking up after fainting was not fun. As her eyes fluttered open Belle felt disoriented. Her eyes weren't used to the light flooding into them from the bright lights overhead, so they closed tightly. After a while she tried again. Her eyes opened only a little at first until she could open them pretty much all the way. She could see the blank white ceiling above her. She tried to lift her head but nausea rolled through her. She placed her head back down on the pillow and then looked down at her body. A white blanket was stretched from her feet to right under her chin. She turned her head against the soft pillow to find a heart monitor next to the bed she was laying on. She came out of her haze and started hearing the steady beat of the machine. As she fully realized where she was she started to panic. She scrambled out of the hospital bed. She wanted to rip off the flimsy hospital gown but she didn't. She despised hospitals. She had lived under one in a small cell for 28 years. Then after she crossed the town line she had been in Storybrooke's for days, scared and confused. She hadn't been in one since they released her there, but here she was in one again. But this wasn't in Storybrooke, it wasn't even anywhere close to it.

Her commotion had sent a nurse rushing into her room. The young nurse had a look of concern on her face as she saw Belle up and out of her bed.

"Are you ok?" she asked quickly striding over to Belle. She tried to take Belle's arm to lead her back to the bed, but Belle was shaking her head rapidly.

"No," Belle said, firmly standing in place.

"Ok," the nurse said gently. "My name is Ellie. Can you tell me what your name is?" Belle tried to calm down but she was trying to make sense of everything. One minute she was on the subway on her way to her doctor's office, then she was fainting in someone's arm, and then she woke up in a hospital.

"It's. It's," she stumbled. " It's Belle."

"Like the princess?" Ellie said trying to distract her while coaxing her back into the bed.

"Something like that," Belle said addled. Finally in the bed and calmer she noticed something across the room on the table. She tilted her head puzzled.

"Could you bring that to me?" she said to Ellie while pointing towards the table. Ellie followed her hand and walked over to the table picking up what Belle was pointing at and then walking over to Belle to give it to her. As it was placed in Belle's hand her heart skipped. Holding the soft flower felt unreal for her. She brought the delicate rose to her face smelling it. Ellie looked at her strange but didn't say anything.

"So Belle," she said her name trying to break her out of her trance. "Can you tell me how you're feeling?" Ellie looked to Belle waiting for an answer but Belle didn't show any signs of hearing her. "Belle?" she said softly.

"I'm sorry," Belle said shaking her head out of her fog. "Can you tell me how this got here? Who put it there?"

"The rose?" Ellie said, disappointed she wasn't getting Belle to answer her question.

"Yes."

"Uh," she said trying to remember. "It was an older gentleman who was in here earlier." Belle, for the first time looked straight into Ellie's eyes.

"Where is he?" Belle questioned desperately, her eyes wide. The heart monitor started making more rapid noises.

"Belle, please calm down. You fainted a couple hours ago. We need you to relax."

"No please. I need to see him. Where is he?" She said more urgently. She started sobbing, her emotions going wild. She was so close to seeing her Rumple. She had come all the way to New York, pregnant and alone. She had waited two months just hoping she would meet him, but know she knew that he had found her.

"He's outside in the hallway." Belle's heart stopped.

Her eyes flickered towards the door. She thought that at any moment he would be standing in that doorway, just like he did before at the Storybrooke hospital. He had knocked on the door frame before coming in. it was right after he had called her telling her he was dying.

She remember how she felt. Even though she didn't remember who he was, she was glad he hadn't died. His words over the phone call had pierced her heart. The emotion that his voice held made her cry after he hung up. When he walked into her hospital room after, healthy and smiling at her, she was relieved.

Right now she felt relieved too, realizing she was so close. But she was also anxious. She had thought of many different scenarios. Maybe they would finally meet by running into each other on the streets one morning. Perhaps they would reach for the same book in the library. Maybe one day he would call her out of the blue. Or maybe she would be sitting alone at a fancy restaurant only to look over and find him sadly sitting by himself too. She had stayed awake for nights thinking about it. She never had imagined it would be like this.

"I need to see him," she told Ellie. "I need to see my husband." She added to herself in a whisper. Ellie looked at her carefully before placing her hand on Belle's shoulder and nodding.

"I will get him." Belle closed her eyes. Her worry and annexed about being in a hospital was eased but now she was scared about seeing him. _What was he going to say, _she thought. _How was he going to react about being a papa again?_ She was so caught up in her worry she didn't noticed her nurse, Ellie, left. She took deep breaths and laid her head on back onto to pillow. Her hand rubbed over her stomach, and then stopped to twist her wedding ring on her left hand.

She still had her eyes closed when she felt a hand cover her own. His hand. She sighed. Not wanting to face what was to come, and reveling in his touch, she willed herself not to open her eyes. She felt his own wedding band. She felt it rub across hers. Biting her lip and taking a deep breath she slowly lifted her eyelids. Staring down at her was her very concerned looking husband. They both were silently fixed into the others eyes. She was the first one to break the stillness with a softly spoken word.

"Hi," at her voice the corners of his lips tuned into a small smile.

"Hello," Rumple replied equally as soft as if in a daydream.

_Yay! They finally met! They finally both saw each other! As always please review or PM with any questions, thoughts, prompts, or Rumbelle feels! Thanks everybody for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I feel like this chapter is late but I hit a roadblock that I had to get over, luckily I did. I had everything planned out and I knew what I wanted to happen just couldn't find the words to write it. Anyways I finally did and here it is. Also thank you so much for the reviews! They were so encouraging!

**Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Once Upon a Time.**

Rumple was here, in front of her, holding her hand. For a moment she forgot about everything. She forgot about the lies and the secrets and the darkness. She didn't see all her troubles and worries. All she saw was him. Just the man that she fell in love with.

She rose up to her knees on the bed and threw both of her arms around his neck. He was hesitant at first but he eventually wrapped one of his own arms around her waist, the other was on his cane. He leaned down and rested his head in brown curls. He breathed her in and soon relaxed in her embrace. He felt her fingers wrap around his hair and rub at his neck. He impulsively embraced her tighter. She melted into his hug and ended up getting out of the hospital bed to step closer to him. Belle stood for a bit, enjoying being near him again, but then pulled back a little. He saw that there were tears in her eyes and he was saddened by them. _They are all because of me,_ he thought. He took a stepped back, completely removing himself from her. She took a half step towards him but he just shuffled away.

"Rumple," she said slowly and started to take a step towards him. This time he didn't back away. "I know there's a lot we need to talk about," she took his hand and paused letting it sink in. "But I want you to know that I do love you." He looked in to her eyes for a moment before breaking contact and stepping away.

"Do you?" she was taking back by the harshness in his voice. It wasn't malice though, more like self-deprecation and confusion.

"What?" she asked shaking her head, not understanding what he meant.

"You," he pointed a finger towards her. "You took me to the town line. You stood before, as beautiful as the day I met you, and told me to cross the border. You banished me from town." He paused before adding quitter, "you banished me from you." They studied each other, before Belle spoke up.

"You were going to kill Hook, you ripped out heart. You controlled him Rumple, used him to do your bidding. You commanded him to get rid of all the fairies. Then when the Snow Queen threated the whole town, you made a deal with her. You didn't care about the rest of the town, not even Emma." His jaw clenched harder with every accusation.

"I cared about you," he pointed out. She went on like he never even said it.

"You lied about the dagger, about Zelena. Yes, I figured that out." he wasn't that surprised by that. Belle was smart. "I know you were trying to rid yourself of the dagger, and you would've tried again, not caring who you hurt. As long as it wasn't me." She paused giving him time to deny it, but he couldn't. "When you want something you don't quit. Banishing you was my only option."

"Was it?" he questions. She opens her mouth, but then closes it. She hates herself for fumbling for words. They relapsed into awkward silence. Both of them had so much to say, but neither of them knew how to say it or even if they wanted to. Their heads perked up when their silence was broken by a knock on the door.

"Hello," a man peaks his head in the room before coming in with a clipboard in hand. He fiddles with the stethoscope around his neck before introducing himself. "Hi my name is Dr. Cameron," he walks over to shake Rumple's hand. "You must be Mrs. Gold's husband?" there's a bit of hesitation in Rumple's voice before he answers the doctor's question.

"Yes, I am." The doctor smiles at him before walking over to Belle.

"Well, Mrs. Gold you have a very diligent husband. He stayed with you from the time you both arrived." Rumple looks away while Belle tries to give the doctor a polite smile. However, the doctor could tell something was wrong.

"So Mrs. Gold, how are you feeling?" he moves past the awkward silence.

"I feel better now. I've just been really tired and I've been having pain in my stomach. It just feels uncomfortable."

"Well we ran some test. You're not dehydrated, you seem healthy. Your blood pressure was a tad high when you first arrived. Have you been stressed?" Belle looked at the ground, trying to avoid the question.

"A little," she said trying to shrug it off, but now Rumple stepped closer, concerned.

"Belle?" he asked not buying it. She looked at him.

"Fine a lot." She admits.

"Why?" Rumple asked curiously.

"My shop opening is in less than two weeks." She said although her greater cause for stress was wondering about Rumple all the time, and then finally seeing him had been shocking. "I've been doing a lot of cleaning and organizing." She says not knowing that Rumple already knows from following her every day.

"So normally we wouldn't worry so much because everything seems fine. You're very healthy. You probably just over worked yourself but because your-"Belle's eyes widen and she quickly interrupts realizing what he was about to reveal. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Rumple about the baby just yet, and she especially didn't want him to find out like that.

"Ru-. Mr. G-." she fumbles with what to call him so she just looks at him. "Do you mind if I could talk to Dr. Cameron," she pauses. "Alone." Rumple looks at her oddly and then at the doctor who shrugs his shoulder. He tightens his hands on the cane and looks at Belle.

"Fine, if that's what you want," he says curtly before walking out silently. Once he's gone Belle lets out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cameron. My husband doesn't know about the baby. I haven't seen him for months. Things are…" she searches for the right word. _How do you say my husband is a dark, powerful sorcerer from another world where he's wears leather and has greenish gold skin, _she thought. "complicated." She finally decided. The doctor gave her a small smile.

"Because you're pregnant you need to take extra care, but you'll be happy to know the baby looks fine." She smiles and the news.

"That's wonderful."

"Your stomach pain might come from working to much. You said you're opening a shop?" she nodded. "I would suggest sitting down more, keep making sure you're eating and drinking. How are you sleeping?"

"Ok," she said not admitting that she had been sleeping terribly.

"I'm going to let you go, but I want you to reschedule that doctor's appointment. Ok?"

"Yes, thank you doctor." The doctor smiles and nods.

"Alright I will just get the paperwork to get you discharged and you can leave." He walks out the door, and Rumple, who was waiting out in the hallway, took that as a sign to walk back in. as he did he saw Belle sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. He wanted to sit next to her but opted to stand in front of her. She lifted her head and sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." She said, and Rumple knew she meant about her asking him to leave.

"We don't have to." He told her. "If you're fine, then I'll leave." She looked up at him and then rose from her sitting position.

"Do you think I want you to leave?"

"I don't know what to think," he told her honestly

"Why do you think I came here?"

"I don't know. I've been wondering that myself."

"I came here for you!" she cried and then sighed sitting back on the bed.

"For me?" he whispered finally getting the answer to the question that had been haunting him for weeks.

"Yes." He wanted to ask why she would come for him, but he didn't and he lost his chance when the doctor came back in. they both turned their heads to look at him.

"Ok so here's the papers you need to sign." He passed them to Belle along with a pen. "Honestly Mrs. Gold I don't think you should live alone, is there anyone who could stay with you? Anyone to help you with the shop?"

"I don't think so." She said sadly. "Unless you would?" it took Rumple a second to realize she meant him. He didn't answer for a while.

"Rumple?" she said not even caring that the doctor was in the room. She stood again and grabbed his hand making sure he was looking in her eyes. This is what she came here for. To see Rumple again, to tell him he was going to be a Papa again. To fix what they had.

He looked in her beautiful blue eyes. They weren't full of hate and loathing towards him, but they looked tired and desperate. So he nodded.

"Yes. I will stay with you."

_Hope you liked it. As always please review or PM thought, questions, prompts, or Rumbelle feels! Also if anyone had prompts for how Rumple will find out he going to be a Papa…that would be great! Thanks!:)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi everyone this chapter is kind of lame but I really wanted to write it. It's also rushed because I felt like I haven't updated in forever and wanted to get another chapter up. With this being said I hope you still like it. Thank you to all of you who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed. I love seeing that people actually want to read something I wrote. (:_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time_**

Inside Belle was so elated that he had said yes. Although she kept a calm but grateful face on the outside. Quite honestly she was surprised he agreed to come live with her. The moments after her offer she held her breath waiting for his reply. Once he agreed she was excited but also apprehension to be around him with all the problems between them. She knew they would have to talk to each other and work them out. As scared as she was about their inevitable talk, she pushed those feelings away. For the moment she was going to be happy that she had found him.

After leaving the hospital together they stopped in front of it, and they made a plan to arrange the details of their new situation. Deciding that they should get everything straightened out as soon as possible, Rumple suggested they meet at a coffee shop by his apartment the next morning. Glad that he suggested to meet early in the morning she agreed. She could meet Rumple and then go straight to her shop to continue working. They parted awkwardly after a small hug she initiated.

The next morning Rumple walked into the coffee shop five minutes early than there agreed time of 8:30. He guessed it was the anxiety and nervousness for the date. He tapped his cane, annoyed at the long line he found himself in. Once he reached the front, with a loud exhale, he ordered two teas and two shortbread cookies. He paid before walking away to find a seat. He found two comfy chairs towards the back of the establishment. They were cozily place in front of a gas fireplace with a small end table between them. He looked around the busy place waiting for Belle to arrive but didn't see her. With a glance at his watch he saw that it was getting late. With a frustrated sigh he wondered if she was even going to come. Belle usually was always on time, unless she got a new book. If she started reading she usually lost track of time. He was so lost in thought staring down at the floor he didn't even see her anxiously entering the shop.

Belle heard the shop door shut behind her. As she made her way through the people in the shop she tugged nervously at her shirt. That morning she woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach. The result of that had been her leaning over the toilet with morning sickness. After brushing her teeth thoroughly she went to pick out an outfit. She knew Rumple was going to notice the change in her fashion choices now, if he didn't already notice them on the subway. Nevertheless she didn't chose heels that morning. She didn't want to risk a fall or injury to herself or the baby. She chose slim jeans and a dark blouse with matching flats. Standing before a floor length mirror she turned sideways and looked at her midsection. Belle lifted her shirt and placed her hand over her stomach. There was a little bump there and she smiled. There definitely was a baby growing inside of her. Now all she had to do was tell Rumple. Although she wasn't sure she wanted to just yet. She would tell him after they fixed there relationship. Telling him about the baby might confuse everything, she thought. Grabbing her coat she rushed out the door and made her way to the shop.

"Good morning Rumple." He looked up to see that Belle had finally arrived. He tried to give an annoyed look her way for keeping him waiting for so long, but he found he couldn't. Rumple immediately smiled in her presence.

"Belle." He said happily. "Please sit down," he gestured to the other seat which she took.

"So," she started. "Thank you for agreeing to stay with me and agreeing to help me with the shop." he only nodded in reply so she continued. "I realize you didn't have to, and I am truly grateful. You-"

"Belle you don't have to thank me," he said cutting her off. "When do you want me to move in with you?" It sounded like they were dating, not like they were a married couple, but before she could answer a barista starting walking towards them. He hadn't even remembered he ordered for Belle too until the woman placed two large steaming cups of Belle's favorite tea. Belle looked at him lovingly receiving the familiar tea.

"Thank you for ordering for me."

"No matter," he replied. Unlike, however, how he said it indifferently in the Dark Castle, he looked at her adoringly. For a moment with smiles on both their faces it felt like a regular morning. One were they weren't so far away from Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest. One where they weren't living separately. One where they were perfectly and happily together.

"Here are the cookies for the lovely couple." They both simultaneously turned to the woman handing them their shortbread cookies with a huge smile on her face. "You guys look so romantic sitting around the fire with you tea and cookies." The woman said a little too cheerfully. She gasped her hands under her chin. Both Belle and Rumple shifted awkwardly in their chairs.

"Thank you," Belle said for the both of them before the woman left with a smile. They looked at each other uncomfortably, very different from the moment they were having before the woman interrupted. Turning their attentions to their cookies they saw that they were romantically shaped like a heart. Belle took a bite of hers and smiled at the buttery and sweet taste.

"This is delicious."

"It's not even Valentine's day," Rumple muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said quickly before taking a bite of his. He only took a small bite at first but then early took a bigger bite out of the tasty cookie, which made Belle laugh.

"It's good, isn't it?" she said with a playful grin.

"I have to say it is," he smile delightfully surprised. "However," he said seriously. "Back to my question. When would you like me to move in?"

"Whenever really."

"I could pack a box tonight and come over tomorrow." He suggested before adding slowly, "the doctor was pretty cautious about this whole thing, suggesting that someone needs to stay with you." She saw the worry in his eyes, her own widened slightly. Was he going to figure out why the doctor was so concerned about her? He noticed the look of alarm in her eyes. "What aren't you telling me? Belle are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said quickly.

"Belle-"

"Rumple seriously I'm fine, I'm healthy." She tried to reassure him. He saw that she want going to break but her words didn't comfort him. They made him more worried. She rose and grabbed her cookie and tea.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I should go."

"Yes. It's already five minutes to nine. You're going to be late." she was about to turn away when she froze. She slowly turned around to look at him.

"How did you know I open my shop at nine?"

_Hope you enjoyed and please review on what you thought. Also can anyone believe OUAT is back in like 2 Weeks! Yay! I shall await a Rumbelle reunion!:) Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey everyone. _

**_Important please read_**_- I want to finish before Sunday when OUAT comes back on, because I feel like once the show comes back on I feel like this will be weird considering how different it will be from the show. So I've planned out the key things that I want to happen, and there will only be a few chapters left. But thank you all for reading, and helping me survive Hiatus. __J_

_This chapter is the longest one, and probably the cheesiest, so sorry for being sappy. :) Still I hope you like. Please Review what you think but don't be too harsh. I honestly don't think I have to say that because all your revise have been so encouraging. Thank you for that. So without further ado…_

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own OUAT or the fabulous characters._**

"Uh. Well. You see," he spluttered. He stopped talking, deciding if he should tell her that he was the man in her shop who ran out. That he had followed her ever since. He could chose the cowardly way and not tell her, he thought. No, he wasn't going to lie, not anymore. She didn't deserve it. "Belle I walked in you shop one day, I didn't know it was yours. But then I saw you. I just couldn't talk to you so I ran out."

"That was you?" he nodded.

"After that I started following you."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you come up to me?" she said in confusion with a bit of irritation. She had been there for months hoping to find him, and he had the chance to talk to her anytime he wanted. Why didn't he?

"I was scared!" he shouted loud enough for people to send him glares of annoyance.

"Scared of what?" she yelled back. He stared at her but didn't answers. "What were you scared of?"

"Rejection." He barked out. "I've been given up, passed off, and abandoned my whole life, Belle. My father, my wife. Even after I spent 300 years searching for him, my son didn't want to come back to me. He only came back because of Emma-"

"Rumple it was very hard for him, you're not the only one who lived 300 years, but he did loved you."

"I know he did." He said in a whisper. "I was so heartbroken when he didn't want to talk to me. I had added him to the list of people I disappointed, and then you," he looked everywhere but her. "You finally saw the monster," she opened her mouth to apologize, to say something but he didn't let her "and then left." their voices aroused the attention of the manager who was notified of their disruptive discussion.

"Sir," Rumple looked at the manager. "ma'am," the manager now addressed them both. "Would you please keep your voices down, you're disturbing the other patrons." Rumple got up from the table and waked passed Belle.

"I was just leaving anyways." Belle turned around to see him step out of the café with his cane in one hand and the tea in the other. She thought about going after him. She stood in the café deciding until finally she ran out, but by the time she got out she had no way to know where he was. So Belle found herself going sadly to her shop. She had a lot of quiet time to think about his words. She had abandoned him. Standing in her shop she cried and slowly sank to the floor. The whole situation was terrible, she loved him and wanted to be with him, but she couldn't condone what he did. But maybe she could forgive him, and maybe he would forgive her for abandoning him. With the flicker of hope she picked herself off the ground, she took a deep breath, and straightened out her clothes. She pick up her phone and went through her contact to find his new number that he had given her outside the hospital. She selected 'Rumple' and put the phone up to her ear. She anxiously awaited holding her breath as the phone rang.

Belle placed her hand over her stomach. She looked down at her stomach and whispered, "We will be a family little one." She waited hoping after each ring that his voice would fill her ear, but as each ring came she lost hope. The ringing stopped as she stood up straighter. His voice came through the phone, but it was only to tell her to leave a voicemail after the beep. She sighed but didn't end the call.

"A long time ago there was a girl, a very lonely girl who dreamed of true love and adventure. But she was destined for a life with neither," she paused. "Until a man came and took her away, a kind man." She emphasize man, hoping he would know that she really regretted calling him a beast at the town line. "A man who had seen centuries of heartbreak and pain, but showed her kindness. They brought out the best in each other, and they fell in love. They had many trials but they overcame them. However," she said with a shaky voice, "one trial they couldn't overcome, and she sent him away. Even when they promised to be together forever. The girl realized what she had done, banishing him for forever, and went to find her love, and she did. Rumple I came here for you and I love you. I hope you still love me. If you do please come back to me."

Belle only had to wait till the next morning to get her answer, when she heard a knock.

"Hi," She said as she widely opened the door for him. Belle looked like she had rushed to the door. Rumple took a double take at her appearance. He had never seen her so disheveled. Her hair was up in a messy bun with small pieces failing down. He felt the urge to gently move it behind her ear and then rub his thumb over her cheek, but he didn't. He also noticed she was in lose grey yoga pants. Along with her comfortable pants she wore a big t-shirt. Even though her attire was odd for her, Rumple still thought she was beautiful. After he got over her appearance he gave her a small smile.

"Good Morning Belle." He greeted. "I got your message." She returned his smile, he did love her. With a giggle she realized she had yet to let him in.

"Sorry. Please come in," she stepped back to let Rumple walk in the door. He stepped in with the tap of his cane and a moving box under his arm. She noticed the box and scrunched her eyebrows.

"Is that all you have?" she felt regret for what she did to him. Leaving him with nothing and nowhere to go.

"No, the rest of my stuff is at my apartment."

"Oh," she said in a small voice, before making up her mind on what to say next. "I am sorry." He frowned at her before walking further into her apartment. He set his box down on a kitchen counter before turning around to face her. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I promised to stay with you forever, I promised to love and cherish you for the rest of our days. In sickness and health, for better or worse. I'm sorry that I didn't, couldn't do that."

"We could have had that Belle, we could have had our happy ending."

"Not like that Rumple. Not with one where you were killing people to gain power."

"I was trying to free myself from the dagger. Zelena controlled me with it, you controlled me with it-"

"I know, and I'm sorry for what I did. I was so caught up in regret with what happened to Anna because of me. I wanted so badly to fix it. I'm sorry I used It." she took a deep breath before continuing it. "But you didn't just use the hat to make sure the dagger couldn't control you, you did it to have power and magic in this world." She emphasized. "If it was just about getting rid of the dagger you could have told me. I would have helped you. No it was power since you felt the need to go behind my back."

"If I had told you the truth about the dagger-"

"I understand why you couldn't let anyone have the real one. I wouldn't want anyone controlling me. I don't think anybody should have that power over someone else," Belle said with conviction. "I didn't want the dagger, you just kept pushing it back into my hands. You could have told me."

"No I couldn't have." He said angrily. I couldn't tell you about the dagger or Zelena," he said firmly before adding, "You would've left me." She took a step forward. He looked like he wanted to run but he stood firmly in his place.

"You really think that." Belle looked him right in the eye with a disappointed look on her face. "You thought I would leave you? When I made the deal to live with you at the Dark Castle I knew about all the terrible things you did, but I didn't run away I fell in love with you." His heart stopped, hearing the sincerity in her voice. "I didn't leave you at the Dark Castle, you told me to go." Even though it was years ago he still regretted it, he regretted a lot of things. "Yes, I walked out of you shop after you threatened Regina, but I came back. I didn't run, even after I found out what happened to your wife." Belle let her message sink in before she continued. "The only time left you was when you kept secrets from me, when you couldn't be honest with me." She said referring to the time when she saw him practicing magic in his basement. She took a step forward, so close to touching him. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. Belle saw his struggle and slowly reached out pry one hand from his cane. He let her take his hand and curl her small fingers around it. He lowered his eyes to their joined hand. A small gesture but it reminded him she was here, his wife, his beautiful Belle was reaching out to him.

"I was afraid of losing you," he admitted not looking up at her face. "I let my fear blind me. After killing Zelena I felt guilty for lying to you about it. I got scared that I would lose you just like I did Bae" she squeezed his hand harder at his confession. "When Bae was gone all I had left was my magic, for 300 years it was my deals and magic. I've become dependent on it. Belle I would be a wreck if I dint have you, but at the fear of losing you I went back to it. And then seeing the opportunity with the hat, something that no other dark one had done, it was too tempting. I was willing to do whatever I had to do to gain more magic."

"Even hurting the town and the people in it."

"The town," he scoffed, letting go of her hand. "The town doesn't care anything for me." he gave her time to dispute it, but she couldn't.

"But that doesn't mean you have to hurt them."

"Belle it's who I am, a beast."

"No, no it isn't. A beast wouldn't have showed me kindness and love. A beast wouldn't have sacrificed his life to save the ones he loved."

"A man wouldn't have lied to you and hurt you." He countered.

"We all make mistake, Rumple," she took his hand. "We learn from our mistakes and strive to be the best version of ourselves. We may not always achieve that, but at least we try." He looked at her and dropped his cane to take her other hand. They both were silent for a while before Rumple spoke up.

"Will you give me another chance to bring out the goodness that you see in me?"

"Only if you forgive me for banishing you-"

"I know why you did it Belle-"

"There were other ways. I didn't have to use the dagger to command you to cross the line."

"Belle- She held up her hand cutting him off. She placed her hands on his face. Stroking it with her thumbs. "Also let me help you. We promised to be together forever. We both have broken that, but I don't want to break it again. So let me in, don't hide what your feeling and going through."

"I will try Belle." She smiled, and hugged him. He didn't let go of her, but only pressed her closer to him. They stood in her apartment embrace in one another for a while. Nothing mattered, but what was going on in the small room. They both had tears streaming down there faces and when she pulled back he saw her beautiful smile. Rumple leaned in place his lips over her tear stained ones. Belle almost collapsed with relieve and happiness but Rumple held her up. He pulled back rubbing away her tears with his thumb before choosing to kiss them away. He peppered her face with small kisses as he neared her mouth he felt her smile under his lips. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't know why you keep coming back to me" he whispered.

"Because I love you Rumple even the dark parts of you." she pulled back so he could see the truth in her eyes. "I fell in love with you because I saw the way you hurt but persevere. The way you love but are afraid to. I fell in love with your heart, your soul, and your mind. I fell in love with the darkness of your eyes and the light in your smile." He kissed her again passionately.

"You Belle are my strength. Always have been, always will."

"I'm not your weakness?" she said with a smile.

"Never, sweetheart." She closed her eyes and signed. She had missed hearing him call her 'sweetheart'. She would never get tired of his term of endearment when it fell from his lips. He kissed her nose.

"Rumple, there is something that I need to tell you," he tilted his head.

"Rumple you're going to- Ahhh". She cried out in pain.

"Belle!" his eyes were wide in worry and fear. As she was double over she looked him in the eye.

"The baby, "she said in a labored breath. He froze, his eyes went wide, and he stumbled backwards.

"I'm going to be a papa." Rumple said quietly in disbelief. Belle gave a little nod struggling through the pain. He fell out of his shock and rushed back to her. He place one hand on her tentative hand on her stomach. Belle shuttered with another wave of pain. Her knees gave out but he held her against him. "Belle, Belle," he shouted. "Sweetheart, stay with me."

_Thank you everybody so much for reading. Like I said this will (hopefully) completed before OUAT comes back on._


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone…

Jael73- thank you for your encouraging review! I was kind of nervous about the whole story but your review made me so happy, thank you! :)

.kanobi- thank you so much for your review, and always encouraging me through my doubts!:)

ZizhunWriter- Thanks for reviewing, and no Belle and the Baby will not be alright. (She said ominously) JKidding they will be…eventually. :)

VyeLoyomBrightwarrior- I'm so glad you liked. I love knowing that people actually like this story. J

Because of my really nice reviewers I will not be rushing this story, this will not be done by Sunday (sorry if anyone is disappointed by that.) however some things are already set in motion because I did rush the last chapter so it will be shorter then I had intended. Anyways enough of my rambling, hope you like this chapter, it's kind of a lot of Rumbelle fluff.:)

**_Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, and I'm not writing for financial gain. Just because I enjoy writing!:)_**

She took deep breaths as the pain subsided. Belle still felt week, though. She was grateful for Rumple, who was holding her up. He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to bedroom where he helped her on the bed. She reassured him she was fine but he still worried. What was causing her pain? Belle closed her eyes resting her head on her pillow, as rumple stroked her forehead.

"Sweetheart why didn't you tell me?"

"I found out after you left," she answered him. "But I decided to go after you before I found out." she told him quickly. Hoping he didn't think she just came because of the baby. He couldn't speak, he was still trying to wrap his brain around all of it.

"Rumple, please sit." She pleaded patting the spot next to her. He slowly fumbled around the bed, with his bad leg. He sat down on the bed and swung his legs up. Once he got situated, sitting up against the headboard, she leaned into him and rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat in the silence surrounding them. It gave her a sense of calmness.

Still, she was a little worried, he hadn't said much about the baby, or how he felt about it. They hadn't really talked about having a child, but here she was pregnant. Belle was worried about bringing a child into their hectic world, so was Rumple. He always worried about Belle, so many people had already tried to harm her to get to him, and he doubted that would stop anytime soon. People would also try to hurt their baby once it was born. Belle wondered if they would ever have any peace in their life. Anytime to enjoy and relax being around the ones you loved. Where you could feel safe, without worrying about the next curse or villain.

"Rum, I know we never talked about a baby, and it's a bit unexpected, but I'm really happy we're going to have a baby." She told him, trying to get him to say something, but he didn't. However, he brought his arm around her and held her tighter. She reached up to press her lips to his cheek. It was only then that he looked at her again. His eyes fell out of his daze and looked at her with a lovingly gaze that she adored.

"Oh, sweetheart, I am too." he kissed her forehead, and let his lips linger on her head for a moment. "I never imagined that I would be a papa again." he told her "This baby, our baby will be magnificent." She smiled.

They continued to talk, catching up on everything that they had missed during their painful months apart. He told her of what happened after she banished him. How he walked on a limp until he reached a gas station where he could call a taxi. Belle immediately felt sorrowful and a tear escape her eye, which Rumple immediately brushed away with the soft touch of his thumb. Fortunately for him, he still had his wallet, with credit cards in it. Once he got to New York City he found a hotel to sleep at before he bought his own apartment.

"How did you know I would come to New York City?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't know for sure, more of a foolish hope. Which turned out to be right." she said with a happy giggle, before continuing on a sadder note. "Bae lived here." She said explaining her reasons. "I thought you would go where he once lived, to be closer to him." he nodded sadly.

"You were correct."

"I visited Bae, before I left. I told him about our baby." Belle said. Rumple held a sad smile.

"He would have loved being a big brother."

"He would have made an excellent one." She told him.

"Indeed he would have," he agreed. He continued to talk until he asked about Belle's bookstore. When he did she immediately lit up and told him about the store, very enthusiastically. They also talked about their almost encounter when he walked into her story, and then ran out.

"So you liked the shop?" she asked with a proud smile.

"Yes, it perfect. Just like you," he said playfully tapping her nose. She smiled but turned serious.

"Rumple, I'm not perfect. I've made many mistakes in my life, but nobody is. Nobody is perfect."

"You're perfect for me," he said before kissing her. She held him tightly as his lips pressed against her. Her heart fluttered with happiness.

"And you are perfect for me," she said once they broke apart. "You, Rumpelstiltskin are my mystery, my adventure, and my love." she said beautifully.

"And you, Belle, will always be my biggest enigma." He told her. "I can't not fathom why you love me?"

"Well I do, and I will spend a lifetime convincing you if that's what it takes." She said passionately.

"Well it is forever dearie," his said mimicking himself, with a high giggle, sending them both to a time far away when a beast dealt for the beauty. She laughed at him, which made him stare at her with a great smile. She enjoyed this, sitting comfortably on the bed with him, just talking. For a moment she didn't miss Storybrooke and all of its condemning residents. It was just her and Rumple so far away from everything. However, she did miss her library and Ruby. She longed for her and Rumple's house. She missed the small little town with Granny's dinner and the pawnshop. Belle wanted to talk to Rumple about what they were going to do next, where they were going to go, but she was too enraptured in there moment of bliss. She didn't want to break their small bubble of contentment and joy. So she didn't touch the subject, instead she nestled closer to him. Both Rumple and Belle didn't realize how tired they were, from their restless nights apart, and fell asleep together in the daylight.

They woke hours later, well rested and at greater ease than ever before. Rumple woke before Belle and stared at her beautiful sleeping form. His eyes drifted to her stomach where a baby was barely visible. He placed a hand over her stomach as gently as he could, although she woke up and stared at him with a bright happiness in her eye and a smile tugging at her lips.

_As always please review or PM with any thoughts, questions, or any Rumbelle feels!:) Thanks for reading._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi everybody I'm so glad you guys don't mind me not finishing by Sunday,that took a lot of stress of me. Thank you for all your reviews. __**VyeLoyomBrightwarrior**__ I read your review and laughed, I was so happy that someone wanted RedCricket because I had written a chapter for them, and with your review I pushed it up a little. So I really hope you like it!:) Here it is…_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT_**

As Archie looked down at his schedule, sitting at his desk, his eyes scrunched in confusion. He glanced to the clock at saw that it was 6:59. Looking back at his daily calendar he saw that he had an appointment at 7:00. Although under further inspection of the scheduled session he saw that it was not in his hand writing. The letter were elegantly curled. A small smile graced his face as he recognized the handwriting as his girlfriend's. He figured Ruby must have penciled it in the last time she had been there, which had been a while ago. He hadn't seen her in almost a week. He was busy dealing with the psychological after effects of the Snow Queen's destructive curse. Family members came to him discussing the things they had said to each other while under the curse.

As the clock in his office ticked the seventh hour, there was a knock on the door. His chair rocked back as he got up. Even before he reached the door he knew who was on the other side of the door. He swung open the door to reveal Ruby in slim black pants and a black tank with a red leather jacket. She had a large mischievous smile on her face before coming into his office likes she owned it. She could if she wanted to though, he would gladly give it to her. He would give her his house, his office. He would even give her his umbrella, if she only asked.

She sauntered up to his couch before sitting down. The large couch was usually where people sat when they would come to him. They would tell him what was bothering them and he would try to help as best as he could.

"Dr. Hopper I believe I have an appointment," she said, and he smiled. He walked across the room to sit in his chair across from her.

"Hmm," he said pretending to think, a hand on his head. "Yes, I think I have that in my schedule book," she smirked, guilty. "Well Ms. Lucas, is there something you wish to discuss?"

"My boyfriend," she started, and his eyes were wide with interest. "Is always busy, and I should very much like to see him for once. Perhaps a date?" she looked at him earnestly. He smiled.

"Your boyfriend is missing you as well." He walked over. As he sat down next to her, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Let's go out," he said. "We could go get dinner at that Italian place, I heard it's really good."

"Yeah me, too. It will be great to eat something besides Granny's." he laughed.

"Yes it will." He agreed.

"At least you don't have to work there," she pouted.

"Yes, I think I would be a better therapist than a waiter or a cook."

"I don't know," she told him. "That dinner you made for me when I came over to your house was really good." She talked of the romantic evening they had at his place a little over a week ago.

"Thank you," he said with a chuckle. "But that dinner was special." he thought pleasantly of it. "Besides that meal was for two, not serving orders all day."

"True." She conceded, and stood up.

"Let me go grab my coat and umbrella and we can go," he said standing up with her. He walked over to his desk where his coat was draped on the back of its chair. He then grabbed his keys, which laid on his desk and walked thought the door with Ruby behind him. After locking the door, he took Ruby's hand and led her to the street where they walked to the restaurant. It was well in to the evening, therefore dark, but they were enjoying the short walk. They talked and laughed, hand in hand. Ruby loved the way that her usually soft-spoken boyfriend came out a bit and made her laugh like no one could. He squeezed her hand and then brought it up to kiss it. She smiled widely.

Ruby and Archie reached the little restaurant and got right in. The hostess seated them in the back at a small table. After handing them two menus, they woman left. Once the waitress came they ordered their food. Ruby, chicken parmesan, and Archie pasta fagioli. Both were amazing. They shared bites of their dishes, feeding each other. Ruby laughed as Archie spooned a noodle into her open mouth. Archie and Ruby, both, finished of their dishes and the garlic bread that had been on there table. When the waitress came back over and asked if they wanted dessert, they both simultaneously said yes, eagerly. A decadent tiramisu was placed before them. They shared the layered dessert until all that was left was the plate.

They sat at the restaurant for a bit and talked. Archie reached across the small table and took hold of Ruby's hand. At the gesture Ruby smiled. Siting at a restaurant, that wasn't granny's, with her amazing boyfriend was the best thing that Ruby could ask for. They started talking about Belle, wondering how she was doing. That led them to talk about the border problem.

"We've both been working really hard trying to find a solution," he said.

They had spent a long day together searching the pawnshop and the library, they tried to go whenever they had free time. Both of them went through boxes and books, searching for anything that could help them find a way to break the border spell.

"I know. I actually think I made a break through this afternoon. I went to their house, on my lunch break, and I found something." His eyebrows furrowed, and he leaned in curious.

"What did you find?" she didn't answer him, but reached back to her purse and pulled out something. As she brought it out and placed it in front of him, he saw that it was a well-worn in book. "What is it?" he asked.

She smiled. "Why don't you take a look for yourself?" He gingerly picked it up and saw that it was no ordinary book, it had scrawled notes covering the pages. Stopping on one page, he gave it a closer book.

"Rubes I think you found our solution," he said proudly. They smiled at each other excitedly.

_So I don't usually write a lot of RedCricket but I've been doing a little for this story. Please review what you thought or PM. I hope you liked it!:) Till next time…__J_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi everyone. Guess who got over 50 reviews and over 30 followers? We did, so thanks for making that happen.:) I'm super happy. So I watched the cutest deleted scene with Rumbelle, and I was really sad they didn't put it in this season. It was Rum and Belle walking on the pier. She said she was so lucky to have such a wonderful husband and then they kissed and then her told her he was going to give her more books. It was so cute! __**Spoiler:**__ I was kind of sad at the last episode because Belle doubt Rumple's love, but it was cool that Rumple was the one emailing her. Although I kind of predicted it was him. __**End of spoiler.**_

_Anyways here's the chapter. Based on an early prompt by .kenobi. Thanks .kenobi. for the prompt and reading this story!:) _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT_**

"Oh, Rumple there's something I have to show you," she said bouncing of the bed, a while after they woke. Rumple followed her more slowly with his cursed limp. He got to the kitchen, finding her looking down at a picture in her small hands. He looked at it curiously, not getting a good view of it until she handed it to him. Rumple took it and his mouth parted in surprise.

"Sweetheart is this…" he trailed off. She stepped forward and joined him looking at the picture.

"Yes, it's our baby." The sonogram showed a little human being, though barely recognizable one. It was a little bean shaped figure, but Rumple loved the precious little thing.

"Do you want tea?" Belle asked

"Sure, but I'll get It." he told her

"Rumple, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can get you tea," she said with a roll of her eyes and a smile.

"I would wait on you even if you weren't caring our child." He said, and it meant the world to her, but she decided to reply with a joke.

"If only you said that while I was you maid at the Dark Castle," she laughed.

"Yes," he mused. "I was and utter fool."

"You threatened to turn me in t a toad thousands of times,"

"That may be exaggerating a bit, Sweetheart."

"Really," she said raising her eyebrows playfully. "The time when I first did your laundry, the time when I came into the tower while you were doing that spell," she started listing on her fingers. "When I walked into your bedroom that one morning," she said pausing, letting the embarrassment of the last one she mentioned sink in. A faint blush rushed to his cheeks, before she continued, "also the time when I was cleaning the floors and you slipped," she remembered with a chuckle. "Shall I go on?" she smirked.

"No I think I got your point." She laughed, and he smiled happily. He went over to the cupboards, frowning when he realized he didn't know where the teacups were. He started opening all the cupboards until he heard her direct him to the right one. He opened it and saw there was only one in there. He smiled and slowly took it out carefully, not wanting to break the cup even more.

"Our chipped cup," he said turning around. "You brought it."

"Of course I did," she said coming up to him and holding the cup with him. "It represents us." She told him with a smile. "Not just how we fell in love, but…," she struggled trying to find the words, so with a shrug she said, "us." He looked at her strangely and tilted his head.

"How so?" she squinted her eyes and thought about it, before smiling with her answer.

"It's perfectly imperfect." He laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Shall we have some tea?" he asked with a smirk.

"I would love a cup," she said and he went to heat up the water. As he was making them tea, he didn't realize that she had left the kitchen until she came back with two things in her hands.

"The teacup wasn't all I brought here," he turned around at her voice. She handed him a black cane with a golden top; his cane. He rubbed the cane in his hand, relishing the familiar feel of it. He liked this cane, better than the one he had been using.

"Thank you,"

"I also brought this," her fingers ran over the slick metal, bearing his name, before handing it over to him. He took it with quivering hands, and stared down at it. It had been years ago, centuries before Belle was ever born, that he had gotten ahold of the cursed blade. That was the day that every changed. With power and magic and darkness, his life was turned complete upside down. Instead of being poor and cowardly, he could have anything in his grasp with the wave of a hand. He had magic to hide behind. Now his whole life had changed again. He had a wife and baby on the way, in a land without magic. "I know it doesn't do anything here, but I thought you might want it." Belle said.

"Yes, thank you," he told her. Trying to disrupt the awkward silence that was forming, he poured the steaming water into two mugs he had found. They weren't quite the fine china they had in the Dark Castle. She watched him make her tea just the way she liked it. She felt at home now with him here, but she did long for Storybrooke. Although more so for the Enchanted Forest, where they could live together in the peace of their secluded home. Of course she would miss Ruby and Archie but they would only be a carriage ride away or a flick of Rumple's hand, if he hand magic. She needed to talk to him about what they were going to. Although she didn't know it Rumple was thinking the same thing.

"Here's yours tea, my lady," he handed her a mug, and then bowed. She couldn't help but laugh at her husband, even though her thoughts were worried.

"Rumple," she said slowly as she walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. He followed her with his own mug and sat beside her.

"What sweetheart?" he asked her as he started rubbing circles on her back. She looked at him and took a breath.

"What are we going to do?" she said and he looked at her unsurely.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but she waited before answering.

"I'll will be by your side no matter what, but what do we do now? We can't stay here? Are we going to go back to Storybrooke?" she asked and then added hopefully. "What about the Enchanted Forest? The Dark Castle?" he looked at her oddly and then gave her a sad smile.

"We can't go back home," he said, and she knew he was talking about the Enchanted Forest.

"But surely _you_ could find a way." she said confidently. He shook his head dejectedly

"Even if I did, there's no magic here."

"So let's go back to Storybrooke." She said animatedly, seeing the clear solution. He chuckled bitterly.

"So the town can get there pitchforks and torches." He raised his eyebrows daring her to deny it. She looked down sadly. "Sweetheart I want nothing more than to sweep you away and live our days reading to our kids in front of the fireplace at the Dark Castle." he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers as she cuddled into his chest. She dropped the subject, for now. As he held her in silence he wondered if he should speak, if he should tell her that there might be a way. He already had Ursula in his grasps now all he had to do was recruit Cruella. Which wouldn't be hard. He always knew how to manipulate her. Actually he knew how to play all three of them, the sea witch, the diva, and the dragon. Although thinking about his plan, it involved a lot of things he knew Belle would hate. So he kept silent. It wasn't until she spoke up that their silence broke.

"Let's go on a date." He pulled back out of surprise at her unexpected suggestion.

"What?" she smiled at his face.

"Let's go on a real, proper date at a fancy restaurant." He thought about it, and actually thought it was a good idea. Eating at a nice place, her in a fancy dress, them being together. They never really did anything like that in Storybrooke. Although, there wasn't a lot of fancy restaurant options in the small town. Even though he did like the idea, he was a bit apprehensive.

"I don't know if we should, Belle. You just got released from the hospital yesterday, and then you almost fainted today." He said worriedly. "Again," Rumple added.

"I'm fine now," she tried to tell him.

"I don't know Sweetheart. I'm worried, something doesn't seem right." the gears in his head were turning but interrupt when Belle spoke up, and looked at him with big, blue pleading eyes. He sighed. She was giving him the 'look'. The look that he could never say no to.

"Please, Rumple?" she smiled brightly. After a dramatic sigh he mirrored her smile.

"My dearest Belle, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I would love to, my darling Rumple." she said with a chuckle, before pulling him in for a kiss.

_Thanks for reading. As always please review or PM what you thought, questions, or Rumbelle feels!:)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello ladies and gentleman and Rumbelle shippers. Hope you're all coping with the major Rumbelle feels of this season. I was sad the last episode, I don't know if was the only one. The writers will probably make it all better. In the mean time I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you to ladybugsmomma and VyeLoyomBrightwarrior for reviewing and everyone who reads this. It means a lot.:) _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT_**

As Rumple walked hand in hand with Belle into the restaurant, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked beautiful. Her silky dress was a shade of a dark midnight blue. The dress had thick straps on her shoulders but it came down in a sweetheart neckline. A wide ribbon defined her waist and came to an elegant bow, which he had the pleasure in tying himself, in the back of the dress. The soft fabric of the whole dress fell mid-thigh, hugging close to her legs. Rumple looked quite sharp, himself, in his dark suit. Belle was drawn to the proud grin on his handsome face, and stopped to lean over and kiss him. He readily returned the kiss, not caring that people were looking at their public display of affection. They could stare all they want. Belle smiled as they parted.

"Rumple, when I said date I was thinking more pizza place or café," Belle said. "Not a five star restaurant." The restaurant was magnificent. Ornate golden chandeliers hung on the celling giving the place a warm glow. Small table with white table cloths were placed throughout the restaurant. Each had a candle lit on them. It was way fancier than what she thought. She didn't really mind though, and Rumple could tell because the smile still hadn't left her face.

"I believe you deserve more than that." He said with a smirk. Belle's face fell, but not because she was sad. She wanted to know she was serious.

"I just want you, Rumple." she gave him a small smile. "All of you." She stressed. The good parts, the dark parts. He held her eyes for a few seconds in silence.

"I know," he said and squeezed her hand. "And I love you for it." Rumple said sincerely.

They got seated, but didn't let go of each other's hands. They comfortably let their adjoined hands rest on the table between them. He was unconsciously rubbing his thumb over her hand as he looked at the menu. The waiter took their orders and later came back with a salad to start.

As they started eating their salads, Rumple noticed Belle was distracted and hadn't said much since they sat down. She had a pained, preoccupied look on her face.

"Belle is it the baby, are feeling ok?" she looked up at him but didn't say anything. "See I knew we shouldn't have come! This is why-"

"Rumple," she interrupted. "I'm fine, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" he asked with a puzzled expression. She wouldn't look at him. He tugged at her hand, before raising to kiss it.

"Belle?" she looked up at him, but her eyes were sad. She took a breath before answering him.

"I don't want you to…" she tapered off. He raised his eyebrows and leaned in, encouraging her to go on. "To feel like you have to be perfect for me." she said really fast. He leaned back quickly not expecting that. "I just want keep you away from the darkness, because in the end, it only consumes you and turns you into something you're not." She tries to gauge his reaction before continuing. "You're a good man. I'm not saying that because I want you to be one. I'm saying that because you are one." her eyes were damp with unshed tears, but they never came out. He smiles at her.

"That's only because of you. Without you I would have been lost." My _brief flicker of light, amidst an ocean of darkness. _He remembered when she forgot everything and became Lacey. Lacey had encouraged his darkness, and he had felt terrible, he hadn't been happy. He had missed Belle, needed Belle. She made him the happiest man in the world.

After that they fell comfortably in conversation. Perhaps their laughs and snickers were a bit too loud for the five star restaurant, but they didn't care. Their food came along and they started eating. They food was just as elegant as the reviews raved it was. Rumple was proud that he had picked a good place. He would have to remember it for their anniversary or another date. They could go anytime since they would be staying in New York City. He was done dealing with Ursula. He wasn't going to go through with his plan. He was going to be better for his Belle and his child. He wouldn't make the same mistakes that he had with Bae.

Rumple couldn't believe he was going to papa again. He was still absorbing the idea. He hoped he was going to a be good one. His worried thoughts were broken by Belle's voice.

"Rumple, I know that look," she said slowly. "What's wrong?'

"Nothing," he said with a small reassuring smile.

"Rumple, you need to tell me what bothering you." she said softly.

"You're right. I…" he sighed. "I just don't know if I will be a good father."

"You will be."

"I wasn't before."

"Yes you were, you just made bad choices. You loved Bae, and did everything you could to find him. You will be a good father. I know because you're the person who loves me the most. You care and protect the ones you loved. You'd sacrifice your life for them, and you already have done that."

"And of course I'll have you right by myside." He smiled.

"Forever."

"You'll be a great mother."

"How do you know that?" she put rested her chin in her hand and looked at him, waiting for an answer. He waited a bit before giving it.

"Because you're the most caring person I know. You see the good in everybody and always help out, even if you get nothing in return." She gave him an appreciative look, before going back to her meal. He did the same, finishing his food.

They finished with a decadent chocolate dessert and made their way to the exit of the restaurant. He helped her get her coat on, and she pulled her hair out of the coat as they walked out. She smiled happily as he took her hand.

"Thank you for taking me there Rumple. It was perfect."

"It was," he said agreeing. "I'm glad you liked It." he leaned in to kiss her. His lips pressed softly against hers. He was about to break away, when suddenly she did, as her name was called.

"Belle!" Belle turned at her name and her eyes widened.

"Natalie! Shawn! Wow I can't believe we ran into you." She said as the couple walked up to them.

"I know! How are you? How's the little one?" Natalie asked.

"Were both fine," Belle said with a laugh. "Actually I would like you to meet my husband," she said. Rumple stepped up and outstretched his hand to Shawn.

"Robert Gold."

_As always tell me what you think either through review or PM or if you have questions or Rumbelle feels!:)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey everyone, I'm sorry this took so long. I've been too busy crying after the last couple episodes. Thank you to __**ladybugsomma**__ for letting me vent all my feels, you're the best!:) Also I've been getting new followers and favorites for this story, thank you so much, and please tell me what you think about this story. Thanks everyone and hope you like the chapter, only a few more to go!:) Also I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, I've been busy, but really wanted to get this up._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT_**

Rumple and Belle talked to Natalie and Shawn for quite a while. The conversation between the two couples could have been awkward. However it wasn't. Rumple had learned shortly after he first saw Shawn with Belle, that he was married. After seeing him a few times he saw the wedding ring and Natalie, he knew he had nothing to be worried about. Natalie's reaction to seeing Rumple was utter surprise. She was shocked to know Belle's 'stalker' was her husband. Belle tried to explain the whole situation the best she could without going into too much detail. Natalie knew that Belle and her husband had been separated. Which made it easier for Belle to explain. Basically Belle told her that her husband had found her but hadn't worked up the courage to talk to her, but now they were together and happier than ever.

As they fell easily into conversation, Rumple actually found himself enjoying talking to the couple. He could be just be himself instead of the 'Dark One'. They didn't have tragic stories how they made a deal with him long ago. He hadn't turned one of their kids into a pig, or fathers into toad. With his hand wrapped around Belle's, acting like a normal couple talking to another, he felt odd, but not unpleasant. He could just be Belle's husband. The only thing he really wanted to be.

After a while they said their goodbyes, and parted with the couple. Once at Belle's apartment Rumple followed Belle to the living room. She flopped down on the couch with a happy sigh. He smiled and followed her lead, sitting beside her. Belle pulled her feet up on the couch, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. Then pulled her feet across his lap. Belle scrunched her eyebrows, puzzled.

"I don't know how you wear these every day," Rumple said shaking his head. He tugged at her heels until he slid the first one off. She giggled and her heart swelled from the simple loving act as he rubbed her feet.

"Well I haven't been wearing them lately, with the baby and all. But tonight was special. Beside I had someone to catch me from falling." She smiled up at him as he slid off her second shoe.

"Always. As long as it isn't off ladders. I doubt in my condition I would do much better than break your fall." She chuckled

"I'll try to stay off ladders then." She replied

"Yes, please do," Rumple told her "You my dear, can be quite clumsy."

"That's rude." She said giving him a playful swat.

"I'm just being honest, sweetheart." He argued.

"I only fell off the ladder the one time."

"Yes, but you broke several dishes, two vases, and somehow manage to break my one of a kind, imported from Wonderland, tea kettle." Belle mouth fell open.

"You said that was nothing but a cheap souvenir." She said accusingly with a gasp.

"Well technically it was, now that it was broken." They continued to talk. They talked about memories back in the Enchanted Forest, and in Storybrooke. They talked about the New York City, and the baby, but never about what they were going to do next.

They sat in silent for a while before Rumple spoke up.

"Shawn and Natalie seem like a nice couple."

"They are, and their children are adorable."

"I would love to meet them,"

"Oh, we should have them for dinner sometime."

"I agree." She smiled at him, before leaning over to kiss him and getting up. She yawned as she got up.

"We should head to bed."

"Yes, you do look exhausted." She smiled and walked off, leaving him on the couch where he was thinking how he lucky he was to have her by his side again. He followed her after a while. Walking into the bedroom he saw she was already slipped under the covers. However she still rested against the bed's headboard. As Rumple slid of his nice tie and unbuttoned his shirt Belle stared at him, appreciating being with him, her true love. The only man she had ever loved, and ever would. She membered when he said that she made him stronger. He was right she did, but he also gave her strength. Strength to love, and hope. He encouraged her that she could be so much more than what everyone expected or thought. More than a little wife, more than the daughter of a lord. He gave her confidence to do want she wanted.

As Rumple took off his shirt and put on softer pajama pants his eyes flickered over Belle. He saw her smiling. He walked over to the bed where he slid next to her. His head turned towards hers.

"What's the smile for?"

"You."

"Me?" he ask incredulously.

"Yes, you," she said with a laugh. Belle laid down on the bed, her head propped up by her hand. Belle stared up at his brown eyes.

"May I ask, what about me?"

"Just how much I love you," a wide smile grew on his face. He gave her a long passionate kiss before laying down next to her.

"I love you too." They both reached over to the lamps beside them and turned off the lights. Now in the dark they faced each, laying on their sides. He pulled her towards him. Belle's chest firmly pressed against his bare torso. She placed her hand and her head against his chest, nestling into him. Rumple softly kissed her forehead. Belle fell asleep first. Rumple watched her for as long as he could, before his eyes grew too heavy to keep open.

Belle woke up to a lovely breakfast in bed, by her husband. She did appreciate him taking care of her, but he was beginning to do everything for her. However she didn't tell him that, and gave him a 'thank you.' After eating in bed with rumple beside her she went to the bathroom where she threw up that breakfast. She then proceeded to brush her teeth very thoroughly. After she made sure they were sparkly clean and her breath was minty fresh she padded over to the shower and let the water run, before stripping and walking in. She wondered if Rumple was going to join her and help her wash. He was doing everything else for her. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure she would mind his help with this task. However he didn't.

After washing the dishes he walked to the living room. Sitting on the couch, he thought about what they were going to do. Maybe, New York City wasn't going to be so bad after all. It was a fresh start. Just a life with him and Belle. Still there was a sense he didn't belong there. He came from a world that was considered a fairytale here. A world that was old and magical. Or at least it had magic in it. Rumple didn't know how he was going to cope without having it. He was so used to magic, it had become a part of him. He felt uncomfortable without it. He didn't know if he could live without it. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Belle!" he shouted. He frantically raced to the bedroom where she was just emerging from the adjoin bathroom. "Belle!"

"Rumple what it is," Belle said puzzled.

"Belle when did you start feeling pain? Did it start when you left Storybrooke?" Belle scrunched her eyebrows a look of alarm on her face. She thought back. When she got to New York City she started to feel distressed and uncomfortable. Then the pain started a little later in her pregnancy.

"Why?"

"Belle," he said slowly. Rumple guided her to the bed and made her sit down. "The baby its mine." He said but it wants a question

"Of course it is."

"No I mean it..." he started. "Because its mine, it has magic. Very power magic. Dark magic and true love. She or he will be the most powerful practitioner of all the realms. A baby hasn't been born like this before. At least none that I've heard of. That's what's wrong."

"I don't understand." Belle said shaking her head.

"The baby knows its missing something. It's missing magic." he paused. "The baby needs magic to grow, to live, or else it won't survive." Belle's eyes widened. Her head snapped down to look at her baby.

"But that means-"

"Yes." He interrupted. "We need to go back to Storybrooke." He said. But how?

_Thank you, please review or PM your thoughts, questions, or Rumbelle feels!:)_


End file.
